Another and Another
by Esmarelda Gamgee
Summary: new version of Hunting the Enemy Ethan, who still has Claire, is going to kill one of them...and another...and another...
1. Chapter 1

Kill. Kill. Who would do that? Who would kill? For no reason? These words became a mantra in Jack's head as he knelt over the young girl, covered in blood, that he had found in the jungle. He had seen her before, but only at a distance.

"Jack!" she exclaimed as more blood came gushing out her mouth and stomach from the knife that had been previously stuck there.

Jack grabbed onto her paling hand. "Who was it? Who did this to you?" He winced slightly as the thick red began to contrast with the green of the jungle floor.

Her breathing became shallower by the second. Jack tried to apply pressure to her wounds, but she stopped him.

"Please, just leave it. Listen, Jack, Claire's still alive. He told me."

She closed her eyes.

"Who? Who did this?"

With her last breath she whispered, "Ethan."

So I hope all you readers new and old enjoyed. Crap I'm freaking tired. I am so depressed after Lost tonight. Well, at least that's when I write best. I know like everyone hates Ethan but he's so cool! I didn't like the last half. I'm sure that J.J. Abrams will bring us something really good next then. He won't let it fall. Anyway, this was a prelude thing, so its supposed to be short. Please rr! Pweety peese?

disclaimer- lost belongs to abc


	2. Chapter 2

a/n- hey thank you all who surprisingly survived the first chapter! Sorry it took to long to update! I had a horrible fever. Im also making this up as I go. Who knows where this is going! Any plot suggestions? If I use them you'll get a free ipod! (yeah right). Well, you'll get my kind regards! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own this thing.

(ps.-thanks reviewers!)

oh and there are pairings in case anyone was wondering.

Charlie-claire, kate-jack, kate-sawyer(maybe)

Jack sighed and gently picked up the deceased teenager. A man's unnerving laugh sliced through the silent trees like a bulldozer making room for a mini-mall.

"We'll see who's laughing soon, Ethan," Jack scowled and proceeded back to camp.

-

"What is taking Jack so long?" Kate thundered, shaking up the campsite. "I'm about to go out there myself and find him!"

Sawyer came and sat with her. "Probably off giving someone a tracheotomy or something. Jealous, Freckles?"

Kate glared at him, though giggling inside. She still couldn't choose between Sawyer and Jack. Her heart was trying to tell her Sawyer, but was continually drowned in her mind's screams of Jack. She tried to avoid them both and try and spend some time maybe with Charlie, who was still depressed about Claire missing, but they wouldn't leave her alone. They would always try to bring her something to impress her, like a fish or some fruit or even a flower when they could find one.

-

Charlie sat by his small campfire, trying to get some afternoon sleep. He hadn't slept in days. They had been pestering him to work before, now they were pestering him to sleep! It was never going to end, was it?

Still he could not bring himself to sleep. Although he never admitted it to anyone ever in his life, he was scared. Very scared. Not just for Claire, but for everyone else and himself. He knew Ethan was going to try and kill again soon, and it was going to be Charlie's fault. He let Claire go. He smacked himself in the head.

"Stupid Charlie, can't keep off drugs, can't protect Claire, can't protect anyone, not even himself."

Charlie stopped and heard a familiar female voice.

"Sounds like you have the conversation, you just need another person." Kate sat on a rock near Charlie's "bed."

Charlie smiled and sat up. "Let me guess, you came to see how I was doing. Well, would you like to hear what everyone wants to hear or do you want the truth."

"Truth."

"Do you? Do you really?" Charlie thought for a moment. "Alright, then. I want company but everyone is always all bright smiles or false depressed faces and 'How are you?' or 'Are you feeling any better?' or, my personal favorite, 'We'll find Claire soon.' I mean, no one's even out there looking for her! She's been missing for almost three weeks and no one has a clue where she is." He paused. "I just want to talk about normal things. I don't want to talk about Claire, or Ethan, or the monster, or anything else on this bloody island. And I especially don't want to talk about how I feel."

Kate stared at him. "What do you want to talk about, Charlie?"

Charlie looked up at her like a child who had just been told they could buy an FAO Schwartz.

It seemed close to forever until he said, "Music."

-

"Give me the body, Jack."

Jack turned around and saw Ethan holding something in his arms. It was a small white bundle, and Ethan had a knife near it.

"Did you hear me? Hand her over now."

"Why? No, you bastard!"

"Hold on a second, Jack. Claire might be very upset if you refuse to comply."

Ethan smirked and brought the blade closer to the now-visible baby's face. Jack's eyes set on the beautiful boy in Ethan's cruel arms and his heart shattered. The tiny boy stared back at him with big, round, blue eyes and Jack saw it. He saw the fear in the child's eyes. Jack wasn't going to let anything harm him.

"Taking a bit long to decide there, Jack. Maybe you could use a little persuasion." Before Jack could snap out of his thoughts, Ethan drew a small cut on the baby's finger and it screamed like, well, a little kid. A little kid who's mother was screaming right along with him.

"So do we have a deal, Jackie?"

With no other choice, Jack reluctantly handed over the young girl's body, and Ethan walked away.

so what do ya think? I know you want to review! i can see it with my face. please? for the baby?


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hi! Hello! Hey there! Bonjour! Salut! Hola! Aloha! I think that's enough hellos, right? Ok, just making sure. Alright, this chapter, im just gonna say, it's a little, er, different, I guess you could say. I really hope you like it and don't hold anything against me for it. Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Lost, it all belongs to ABC.

_"Forget your names, all of you!" One of the guards screamed at them._

_Ethan turned to his cell partner, Jennifer._

_"Jennifer, right?" Ethan stuck out his hand. Jennifer nodded and shook his hand. She was about three years older than he was with shoulder-length blonde hair and shining blue eyes._

_"And you're Ethan, right? New?" She said. He noticed she had an Australian accent. Ethan nodded._

_"So, what are we here for?" Ethan inquired._

_"We don't really know, but once you reach a certain age, if they haven't changed you yet, you go into that room over there." Jennifer acknowledged the foreboding door at the end of the trail._

Ethan stirred and jumped from his sleeping place. He looked around, frightened, as if the mysterious jungle creature was hiding somewhere in the cave, waiting for him.

"Where am I?" He yelled. "Is anybody in here?"

He heard a sobbing noise coming from a corner of the cave. Lighting a torch, he walked over to see who was there.

Ethan's eyes widened as he saw a woman holding a baby that looked almost exactly like…

"Jennifer?" He asked her. "Is that you? What's the matter?"

She looked up. "What did you call me? My name's not Jennifer. You of all people should know that, you bastard! And now you had to kill that girl!"

Ethan buried his face in his hands. "What are you talking about?" He sank to his knees. "What's going on? I don't understand. I didn't kill anyone! Why would I do something like that?"

He stopped andlooked at her earnestly. "Tell me what I did."

* * *

Jack entered the caves disheartened. How could he have lost the body? Why did Ethan want it anyway? He was launched out of his thoughts when Kate ran up and forced him into a hug. 

"Don't you ever be gone that long without telling me where you are, Jack!" She faced him. "What's wrong?"

He stared at her gravely. "Ethan killed someone."

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the VH1 reject. How's life treating you?" 

"Leave me alone, Sawyer," Charlie said, slightly annoyed.

"Hostile today, aren't we?" Sawyer smiled. "I was just going to ask you what you were talking to Freckles about. You like her?"

"No, you do," Charlie retorted. Sawyer laughed.

"Right you are, Charlie." Charlie was bewildered that Sawyer had used his real name.

"If you really want to know, we were just going to talk about music, but when good old Jack's here, it's like no one else exists." Charlie frowned. "Finally when I find someone to talk to about things I actually want to talk about, they leave. Everyone always wants to know about Ethan, or Claire, or how I _feel_."

"Well, when you've got some madman trying to kill you, you do get a bit of attention," Sawyer said.

Charlie smiled. "You really like Kate, don't you?"

"As much as you like Miss Claire."

"I'm sorry," Charlie said sadly. "Been there, done that."

"Well, I'm going to go read. Hang in there, Chaz," Sawyer rose and made his way over to his tent.

* * *

By this point, Ethan was crying, his hands not being removed from his face. 

"Oh stop faking," Claire said coldly. "You and I both know that you don't care that you killed Charlie or that girl, or kidnapped me and never let me see my own baby."

Ethan looked up with his tear-stained face and said, "What's you're name?"

"Claire," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Claire, I don't know what's going on. I never killed any of these people. I never killed anyone. I never kidnapped you. And I never kept your baby, who I've never even seen before, away from you."

Claire was beginning to believe him. "What do you last remember?"

"All I can remember is them. They dragged me into the room and strapped me down. And then there was some pain and that's it. Wait, what year is it?"

"2005."

Ethan gasped. "2005? How can it be 2005? I can't have been, well, out of it for that long!"

"What last year do you remember?"

"I went in when I was 20. That was in 1990."

Yes, yes it was short, all right? But at least it was fun to write. Well I hope you all enjoyed. Be not ew! Review!


End file.
